1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a plurality of memory cells which are vertically stacked over a substrate, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A NAND-type flash memory and the like have been developed as a semiconductor device which can store data and retain the stored data even though a power supply is cut off.
Recently, the improvement in integration density of a 2D memory device including memory cells which are formed as a single layer over a silicon substrate has reached the limit. Thus, a variety of 3D nonvolatile memory devices have been proposed, including a plurality of memory cells which are vertically stacked over a silicon substrate.